


Не телефонный разговор

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В выходной Тецуро, как обычно, зашел в общагу к Цукки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не телефонный разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для HQ-Недельки. День четвертый - Цукишима Кей

Сначала он просто стряхивает с себя руки Тецуро и недовольно отодвигается. Тецуро скучно. И он немного ревнует Цукки к многочисленной телефонной аудитории, которая с легкостью завоевывает его внимание, — сначала Ямагучи, потом мама, теперь — брат. А у него были такие планы на утро!

— Да, братишка, я понял… — голос у Цукки неуловимо меняется всякий раз, когда он разговаривает с братом: в нем сквозит едва заметное напряжение. Поэтому Тецуро еще сильнее хочется отвлечь его от этой беседы.

Тецуро заползает по кровати ему за спину, прислоняется к стене и, обхватив ногами за талию, прижимает к груди. Дыхание Цукки от этих движений чуть сбивается. Нахмурив брови, он следит за руками, скользнувшими под футболку. Мышцы его живота вздрагивают, напрягаясь, кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Поверить не могу… — едва слышно выдыхает Цукки, и Тецуро точно знает, что эта фраза обращена именно к нему, хотя брат Цукки на том конце ее тоже, кажется, слышал.

— Что? — отдаленно доносится до Тецуро его голос. Трубка достаточно близко, чтобы он мог подслушивать. Но Тецуро неинтересно, он лишь теснее прижимается пахом к пояснице Цукки, чувствуя, как от притока крови теплеет внизу живота и приятно тянет мышцы в предвкушении.

— Н…нет, ничего. Я слушаю, — упрямец явно нарывается, и Тецуро вытаскивает одну руку, блокируя свободное предплечье Цукки, чтобы обезопасить себя, а сам языком начинает обводить ушную раковину, прикусывает тонкую кожу. Уши у Цукки моментально краснеют, и румянец ползет ниже, на шею.

По его телу прокатывается дрожь, руки и плечи напрягаются. Тецуро удовлетворенно фыркает ему в затылок, прихватывая зубами мышцы под золотистыми завитками волос.

— Мне нужно подумать, братишка, — вдруг говорит Цукки, и голос у него уже совершенно другой — низкий, тягучий.

— Продолжай, — шепчет ему Тецуро в самое ухо, чувствуя, что вот теперь Цукки готов закончить разговор, но он уже вошел во вкус. — Не останавливайся.

Руки его снова ныряют под футболку, оглаживают ребра, подбираясь к груди, пальцы касаются заострившихся сосков, и, выглядывая из-за плеча Цукки, он видит, что тот жмурится и кусает губы, отведя что-то бормочущую трубку от лица. Очень хочется целоваться, но надо довести игру до конца.

— Ну, что же ты замолчал? Братишка ждет твоего ответа, — мурлычет он.

Цукки резко и глубоко вздыхает, вырывается из захвата и пересаживается так, чтобы держать Тецуро в поле зрения.

— Я все еще не знаю точно, когда начнутся тесты и какие будут темы — их должны объявить со дня на день, — говорит Цукки в трубку и сверлит Тецуро прищуренным самодовольным взглядом. В трусах становится очень тесно — Цукки слишком хорош, когда заводится, — и Тецуро на четвереньках подползает ближе, собираясь теперь атаковать спереди. Цукки следит за его движениями, настороженно вскинув бровь, но продолжает:

— Нет, не записался… Да, иногда… С Ямагучи и… с другими ребятами, — разговор, видимо, зашел про волейбол. — Может, в следующие выходные?

Тецуро тоже немного любопытно, и он вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Цукки, сволочь, улыбается одними глазами и насмешливо косится на хорошо видный под его тренировочными штанами стояк. Тогда Тецуро наклоняется и прилипает губами к мягкой коже на внутренней стороне бедра Цукки, прикусывает, посасывает, подбираясь все ближе к краю шорт и одновременно разводя в стороны колени Цукки. Тот пытается сопротивляться, но ему некуда деться — за спиной стена, и это лишь облегчает Тецуро задачу. Наконец Цукки просовывает руку так, чтобы закрыть Тецуро лицо, но тот сразу втягивает пальцы в рот и слегка прикусывает.

Цукки смущенно и зло шипит: «Прекрати!» Очевидно, брат как-то прокомментировал последнюю фразу, потому что Цукки заливается краской, а потом опасно прищуривает глаза, глядя прямо в лицо Тецуро.

— Кто-то подбросил бездомного кота… Пришлось впустить и накормить. Царапается…

Тецуро беспомощно тыкается лбом в бедро Цукки: его трясет от беззвучного смеха.

— Не знаю, — слышит он над головой, — наверное, чистый, я не проверял… Нет, ветеринару не показывал… думаешь, надо? — теперь в ровном голосе Цукки тоже звучит смех.

Тецуро не выдерживает и падает на спину, зажимая себе рот руками, чтобы не захохотать.

А потом Цукки наклоняется к самому лицу, отводит его ладони и целует. Языки трутся друг о друга, толкаясь прямо в горло, почти не встречая сопротивления, и Тецуро быстро начинает задыхаться. Трубка, лежащая в левой руке Цукки, через неравные промежутки времени вопросительно и призывно произносит его имя.

— Кееей, ты куда пропал? — и Цукишима наконец выпрямляется, облизываясь, и снова прикладывает телефон к уху. Щеки и уши у него красные, глаза и губы блестят.

— Кормил кота. Да, снова. Ужасный надоеда.

— Мяу, — говорит Тецуро и приспускает штаны, беря в ладонь собственный член. Закрыв от облегчения глаза, он не видит, что там делает Цукки, но чувствует, как его рука тянет за футболку, задирая ее выше. Тецуро улыбается.

— Эээ, чем?.. — в голосе Цукки проскальзывает растерянность. — Сайрой… Похоже, ему понравилось.

Тецуро еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать в голос, но продолжает медленно и с удовольствием дрочить, уверенный, что Цукки внимательно наблюдает за каждым его движением. Во всяком случае, его дыхание звучит все громче, а пальцы нетерпеливо теребят Тецуро сосок, высунувшийся из-под футболки. Это почти больно — Цукки явно не очень контролирует силу, но в сочетании с ощущениями от дрочки — восхитительно. И уж точно гораздо лучше, чем самому Цукки.

— На день рождения, конечно, приеду…

Тецуро решает смилостивиться: снова переворачивается и немного повозившись с резинками на шортах и трусах Цукки, попутно решительно отпихивая его свободную руку, вытаскивает твердый, потемневший член и берет его в рот. Придушенный всхлип сверху намекает, что он все сделал правильно.

— Ааааа… сп…спасибо, — слышит Тецуро и даже вынужден извернуться, чтобы понять, к кому обращается Цукки. — Д-да, конечно, я рад, — похоже, тот все еще не сошел с дистанции и продолжает разговаривать с братом. — Нет, не… не думал, — с каждым движением головы Тецуро говорить Цукки становится все труднее — Тецуро его прекрасно понимает, но снова и снова насаживается на член до самого горла, с наслаждением вылизывает малиновую лоснящуюся головку, дразнит кончиком языка щелку, сочащуюся смазкой. 

На затылок ложится горячая ладонь, пальцы впутываются в волосы и тянут вверх. Тецуро вскидывает глаза: взгляд у Цукки совсем шальной, расфокусированный даже за стеклами очков. Он тянет голову Тецуро к себе, впивается жадно в губы — поцелуй получается грубым и ужасно возбуждающим, совсем не похожим на то, как обычно целуется Цукки. Когда хватка ослабевает, у Тецуро болят и губы, и язык.

— Ты, кажется, совсем забыл о братишке, — усмехается он и снимает с Цукки очки. Тот переводит плывущий взгляд на упавший рядом телефон, все еще издающий какие-то звуки, на миг закрывает глаза и хмурится, явно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Потом, шепнув «Ненавижу тебя», снова прижимает трубку к уху.

— Аки… братишка, — голос у Цукки совсем чужой. Если до этого момента брат еще ничего не заподозрил и не встревожился, то сейчас — самое время. — Ко мне зашел комендант — что-то насчет пользования кухней. Я перезвоню тебе позже. Извини, — едва нажав «отбой», Цукки хватает Тецуро за плечи и валит на кровать: их возня больше похожа на драку, на торопливо стягиваемой одежде кое-где трещат нитки. Тецуро кроет так, что он даже не знает, чего ему хочется больше, и горячий влажный рот на члене никак не помогает определиться с желаниями. В конце концов, он утыкается носом в промежность и тянется языком к подрагивающему, пульсирующему анусу. От его прикосновений Цукки громко стонет, и вибрация из его горла, кажется, отдается прямо в головку члена. На этом Тецуро совершенно срывает крышу, и он вгоняет пальцы в задницу Цукки так далеко, как может, и снова начинает сосать, уже не сдерживаясь и одновременно толкаясь в рот Цукки. Его накрывает, когда он соскальзывает на секунду, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, — выгибает дугой, сводит все мышцы, выворачивает сухожилия. Он глушит рвущийся наружу крик, прижавшись ртом к бедру Цукки, вздрагивает, впившись пальцами в белую кожу. Все вокруг ярко вспыхивает и гаснет перегоревшей лампочкой. 

…На щеке и шее что-то теплое и липкое. Цукки не двигается, уткнувшись лицом в живот Тецуро. Потом глубоко вздыхает и целует прямо в самое щекотное место. Тецуро непроизвольно дергается и смеется.

— Я тебя убью когда-нибудь, — шевелятся губы Цукки, елозя по тонкой коже.

— Неа, — Тецуро мотает головой и улыбается. — Рука не поднимется.

— Сейчас — нет… Минут через десять.

— Не. Полчаса, — он закрывает глаза и полностью расслабляется, не в силах сопротивляться накатывающей после оргазма сонливости.

— Хорошо, — теплый вздох шевелит дорожку волос у Тецуро на животе.

В этот момент что-то под ними начинает настойчиво вибрировать. 

— Гадство… — Цукки нехотя расцепляет руки вокруг бедер Тецуро, садится и начинает искать, где жужжит.

Жужжит в кармане Тецуро: телефон вываливается на покрывало, когда Цукки с трудом вытаскивает его штаны из-под его же задницы. 

— «О-хо-хо» — это кто? — хмурится Цукки.

Тецуро кривится.

— Бокуто.

И в следующее мгновение до него доходит! Он распахивает глаза и, глядя на Цукки, качает головой: «Нет!»

Цукки улыбается своей фирменной сволочной улыбочкой — голый, взъерошенный и почему-то совсем не сонный — нажимает кнопку приема и протягивает Тецуро телефон.


End file.
